Scrappy-Doo
For the live-action incarnation of this character, look here. Scrappy-Doo is a Great Dane puppy and the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Scrappy is the most noteworthy of Scooby's relatives. He is noted for being quite headstrong and always wanting to face off in a fight against the various villains (unlike his uncle). Scooby and Shaggy were present at Scrappy's birth. Physical Appearance His ears are pointed and slightly bent at the tip, aswell having a black nose, black/brown eyes, brown all around, and has black spots on his back and the traditional Doo family collar. Personality Scrappy is a fun enegetic little dog that will do any thing for his uncle Scooby. He is courageous, smart, and is ready for anything that comes to him. His catchphrase is "let me at him, let me at him!" and "put em' up, put em' up!" in scooby doo 2 he was the villain and that shows that he has a dark side. Early Life Scrappy was born at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital to Scooby-Doo's sister Ruby-Doo, Scrappy idolized his uncle Scooby and would often assist Scooby and his friends in solving mysteries. With a highly energetic and brave personality, despite his small size, Scrappy was the opposite of his uncle; Scrappy would usually insist on trying to directly fight the various monsters Scooby and his associates encountered. (Scrappy's Birthday) Scrappy originally lived in New York City with his old gang, Duke and Annie. (The Ransom of Scooby Chief) Appearances *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980)'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1983)'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Appearances in Other Media *''Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law'' - Shaggy Busted Other Versions Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated As Fred Jones, Jr. and Daphne Blake look at the statues of their past foes at the Crystal Cove Spook Museum, they see one of Scrappy (it had his name underneath), but Fred tells Daphne not to speak about him. Since this is a new incarnation of the character with no known history, the reason for this is not known. (The Siren's Song) Behind The Scenes Scrappy-Doo was added to the cast of Scooby-Doo to save the show's ratings, which by 1979 had begun to sink to the point of cancellation threats from ABC. After his addition to the show proved to be a ratings success, Hanna-Barbera restructured the show around Scrappy in 1980. The original format of four teenagers and their dog(s) solving supernatural mysteries for a half-hour was eshewed for simpler, more comedic adventures which involved real supernatural villains (the villains in previous Scooby episodes were almost always regular humans in disguise). Scrappy remained an integral part of the Scooby-Doo franchise, on both TV and in Scooby related licensed products and merchandising, through the end of the 1980s. He was also briefly the star of his own seven minute shorts — the Scrappy and Yabba Doo segments of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Teamed with his uncle Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty, he helped maintain law and order in a small town in the American west. In later years, the presence of Scrappy-Doo has often been criticized as having had a negative impact on the various Scooby-Doo series of the 1980s. Others credit Scooby-Doo's gradual decline during that period to other factors, such as the format changes. Scrappy-Doo has become the symbol of a character, usually over-exuberant or cute in an irritating way, that critics say is gratuitously added to a series. .]] In line with the general perception of the character by audiences, Scrappy-Doo has not appeared in any Scooby-related spinoffs since the made-for-television movie Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf in 1988, save for the first live-action theatrical film Scooby-Doo, where Scrappy played a decidedly negative role as the film's main antagonist. Scrappy-Doo also made a brief appearance in an episode of the 2000s animated series Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law in the episode "Shaggy Busted"), where he appeared at the end of the episode to repeat his catchphrase, only to be scooped up (presumably as food) by Avenger the eagle. Trivia *Lennie Weinrib provided his voice for one season in 1979; from 1980 on, it was performed by Don Messick. *It shows that the gang at Crystal Cove not to talk about Scrappy, but it is possible that Scrappy's new incarnation did the same thing like his old incarnation. Category:Characters Category:Mystery Inc members Category:Former Mystery Inc. members Category:Dogs Category:Doos Category:Journalists Category:Villains